


Little Bunny Brycey

by the_one_and_only_trash_queen



Category: Bryce McQuaid - Fandom, Ohmwrecker - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Banana Bus Squad - Freeform, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Romance, YouTube, brohm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_and_only_trash_queen/pseuds/the_one_and_only_trash_queen
Summary: Bryce wants to do something nice for Ohm, but is a little bit hesitant when it actually comes down to it. Just a quick little fluffy story for one of my favorite ships!





	Little Bunny Brycey

Bryce stood in the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror as a deep blush spread across his cheeks. He wore a lacy purple thong, a matching purple bralette, and some purple bunny ears atop his head. Earlier, he couldn’t wait to dress up for his boyfriend, Ohm, but now that he had actually put the outfit on, he wasn’t so confident in himself.  
“Brycey? Are you okay in there?” called Ohm from the living room. He had returned home from a day out helping a friend move and Bryce had insisted that he sit down on the couch and wait for his surprise.  
“Gimme another minute. I’ll be out.” Bryce replied, now very unsure of whether this was a good idea or not. He stared at himself for a moment longer before deciding that it was now or never. He really wanted to please Ohm, and he hoped that the other man liked it. He sucked in a deep breath and slowly opened the door before stepping out. He held the breath while he rushed into the living room, afraid that if he didn’t just go for it, he might get too scared and back out. He stopped once he was in Ohm’s line of sight and just stared at him. “Open your eyes.” He whispered, sucking in another deep breath and shutting his own eyes.  
Ohm slowly opened his eyes. He gasped as a big smile broke out on his face. “Little bunny Brycey,” he cooed, “come over here.”  
Bryce kept his eyes down as he walked over to the other youtuber. His face was burning up and he was sure that his face must be the same shade as a tomato.  
Ohm held a hand out to Bryce and gently pulled the younger man onto his lap. “My beautiful bunny. Brycey, don’t be shy, you’re gorgeous.” He reached up to ruffle his boyfriend’s hair. Bryce giggled as Ohm pulled his face down gently to press a soft kiss to his lips.  
“Do you like your surprise?” Bryce tilted his head, the bunny ears flopping to the side. He had an adorable grin on his face that Ohm loved.  
“I love it, dear.” Ohm leaned forward to rest his head against Bryce’s chest as he wrapped his arms around the younger man’s waist. “I didn’t even know that you could get any cuter, but then you do this.”  
Bryce’s body shook with a laugh as he hugged Ohm back. “I was so scared that you wouldn’t like it, or that you might laugh at me.”  
“Oh, Brycey, of course not. I would never. I love you.”  
“I love you, too, Ryan.” Bryce kissed the top of Ohm’s head before bouncing up excitedly. “Can we watch a movie? I’ll be your cuddle bunny.” Bryce grinned widely, shaking with the force of his laugh at his own joke.  
“Of course, bunny. Come sit with me.” Ohm patted the couch beside him as he hit the play button for whatever movie was in the DVD player from last time. He had a feeling that Bryce wouldn’t even care what movie was playing as long as they got to spend time together.  
Bryce settled himself on the couch next to Ohm, wrapping an arm around him and resting his head against the other’s shoulder. “I like making you smile.” He whispered, his own smile on his lips.  
“You’re so good to me. I love my little bunny Brycey.” Ohm cooed quietly, turning his head to press a kiss into Bryce’s hair.  
“And I love my bunny Ohm.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was mainly written for myself, but thought that some of you guys might like it :) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
